Meat grinder is a tool used to grind large chunks of meat into ground meat. This invention achieves this goal manually by repetitively rotating the handle to drive the screw bolt and pedal blade into rotation. This forces the meat to pass the rotating pedal blade under pressure, thus smashed into meat particles of small size. The characteristic of this invention is its fixing sucking disk at the bottom. Before grinding, by turning the rotating disk, the user can fix the meat grinder on the kitchen table, and lock the base with its grinding unit. Currently, most manual grinders use the same method to grind meat, but most of them cannot mount the grinder onto the kitchen table. Thus the grinding process is not very convenient.
Besides, most modern grinders are all-in-one, i.e., the grinding unit is fixed to its base. This makes them difficult to clean.